


Michael's hands

by wailingwendy



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wailingwendy/pseuds/wailingwendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about a consensual spanking with happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's hands

"Come here", he whispers. Timidly I shuffle across the floor, my pussy already wet with anticipation. Michael is sitting on the edge of the bed, his green wool hat discarded on the floor. His dark eyes bore into me, I feel they can see into my very soul. I stand in front of him waiting, moaning inside.

 

Michael runs his fingers up from my the inside of my knee to my crotch. The tops of my thighs are slick with juices, and I pray he doesn’t notice. But of course he does. Rubbing his fingers together, he smiles at me. “I haven’t even touched you yet, and you are creaming for me”, he murmurs. “You are such a dirty girl, you know that?”

I can only nod, my face burning with embarrassment. Scooting a bit further back on the bed, he takes my hand and guides me down, until I am positioned over his lap. He raises my skirt, folding it neatly in the small of my back. Pulling my panties tight, he takes a moment to fondle me, humming his pleasure as I squirm over his lap.

Then he pins me down with a hand on my back, raises his right hand and brings it down on my ass. The sting and the loud smack makes me jump, and he tells me to be still. His hand smacks down again and again. I am lost in the feelings. It really burns, but it feels so good. His left hand tangles in my hair, as he pulls my panties down. “Such a lovely pink color”, he says, and I can tell by his voice that he is pleased. His fingers trace patterns on my ass. Pushing my legs apart he reposition himself, so that his knee is between my legs, holding them open.

His hand is raised and smacks down again, Harder now, on the soft underside of my ass cheeks, making them jiggle with every slap. I am moaning and crying out now, begging him to stop, continue, I don’t know anymore. His fingers are between my legs now, stroking and exploring. Letting go of my hair, he suddenly slaps my ass with his left hand, as he buries his thumb in my soaking pussy, using his other fingers to stroke and pinch my clit.

I come, wailing loudly, probably leaving a large, damp spot on his knee. When my orgasm subsides, he pushes me gently to the floor, opening his trousers. He is gloriously hard. I take as much in my mouth as I can, sucking hard, sliding my hands up and down his shaft. He fills my mouth with his cum, and I happily swallow it all.

Afterwards I kiss his hands, pull up my panties and walk out the door. We never speak after our sessions, but we both know it will happen again, and soon.


End file.
